wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Valeria Chateau
Valeria Chateau is a castle where Irving Valeria ans his sister lives in Wild Arms 2 game. Later to become the headquarters of the new ARMS squad, organized by Irving Valeria. Mark the union of Ashley an Lilka in their first adventure together. Storyline Ashley and Lilka arrive to the place together and as soon as they arrive they are greeted by a man, they say that they want to see Irving Valeria and the guy asks if they had an appointment, Ashley says no and the man asks them to wait in the third walk and show the way to them, Lilka remembers that she had an invitation and Ashley asks why she did not show it, and she says she forgot. Moments later in the office he introduces himself as Irving Von Valeria the lord of the Valeria house. Before Ashley introduced himself, Irving shows that he already knows who he is calling Ashley Winchester the only survivor of the special squad that had been destroyed and still refers to the girl as the lovely witch girl Eleniak, he says everyone thinks that ARMS was wiped out because of what happened during the ceremony, he says that their goal is not simply to prevent terrorism as it has been said and that it is currently a magnificent experiment in Demon Summoning, Ashley asks what this Summoning Demon is all about, Irving explains that it is a ritual to bring beings from a parallel universe into their world. He says that the fact that ARMS have been destroyed will be reborn in a new way under the Valerians, they will not belong to any nation, but will be an autonomous fighting force. Irving's sister, Altaecia appears on the scene and Irving asks her to greet them but before he finishes the conversation with them, Ashley asks if he is the only member of the new ARMS group once the old group was destroyed, and Irving says that Ashley is the third member, he says that they need a Crest Sorcerer and that's why the witch girl Eleniak was invited. Lilka says that the witch he was looking for was the brother who was injured during an experiment with a magic artifact so she came in her place she feels confident and says she wants her magic to be useful, she says she wants to be like her sister. Irving just says that by now she should know that these are very serious matters and Lilka says that one day she will be like her sister. He then says that he will pass the first mission of the group while ARMS, but before he says that the preparations will take a while, he asks the group to wait in the chateau. Ashley and Lilka are free to explore the site, later in Irving's office he says the group's first mission will be to join the next ARMS member. He says that the next member is already aware of the mission, and it is enough for them to go to and meet each other. Irving frames Ashley, claiming he tried to attack him, and orders the guards and Lilka to escort him to Illsveil Prison Island. In prision, Ashley and Lilka discover that it was all just an Irving plan for them to rescue Brad, Ashley punches Irving and says they should not be used that way, when the three of them leave the prison they return to Valeria Chateau. Irving says the three ARMS members are finally chosen and can begin the real mission. He says that these are disasters all over the world that only they could face, and that this was the goal of the ARMS group. Brad asks why Irving chose a prisoner like him to join the group and the old man says it is due to his superior ability in battle and that he expected great deeds from him. Irving even says that if Brad tries to do something or tries to take out the necklace Gias that is on his neck he will blow up, Brad gets indignant saying that it's like he's a dog with a leash. Irving says that since they do not serve any country, they will never be like paws Brad says that a group of dotards, children and a fugitive prisoner are more to stray dog than to the "Paws of a Country" that Irving says so much. After a little discussion, Irving passes on the next mission to the group. Irving says that a cave in has occurred in the underground trade route called Under Traffic south of Valeria, the closing of the trade route is harming people's livelihood! Gallery ValeriaChatea01.png ValeriaChatea02.png ValeriaChatea05.png ValeriaChatea06.png ValeriaChatea04.png ValeriaChatea07.png ValeriaChatea08.png ValeriaChatea09.png ValeriaChatea10.png Category:Wild Arms 2 Category:Wild Arms 2 Locations